The Continued Legacy
by Reith
Summary: Whose gonna uphold the legacy of Squad 7? Their kids. DuH! Read to find out the drama, humour and difficulty of upholding a legend!
1. Chapter 1

**Reith: Yo guys. I'm here with a pretty promising story . Here you go! **

The Continued Legacy

Chapter 1: The Triumphant Beginning

6:00 p.m. Leaf Village Ninja Academy Room 504

A great party just started hosted by Rokudaime for all his friends and their families to celebrate the new Academy students starting tomorrow. . Note: Naruto and the old rookie 9 are 26. Naruto was with his wife Hinata, with little 5 year old Haru running around them. He looks just like his father, except for the fact he has black hair and eyes.. Sasuke was in the corner with Ino and their son, Fugaku Itachi Obito Uchiha. He looks like Sasuke, when he was little. He's called Fio (Fio is the first initial if you put his first and middle names together) or Fu by Haru. They are the same age and best friends. Naruto and Sasuke made sure that Fu would never kill Haru to obtain the Mangekyo. Sasuke used a jutsu called Twin Destiny Jutsu, so if one kills the other, the other will die too. Just a precaution. Mato (my own character whose skills reflect mine and if you don't know who he is, just read my other stories. I'll give you some info in this story too.) and Sakura were talking and with their son Obito Yasuke. Again, he looks like his father, tall spiky hair. The color of his hair is like is auntie's (Ino) and dad's. Shikamaru was bonding with his daughter, Shira, while Temari got food. Her hair is black but in the same style as her mom's. Also Konohamaru was there with Hinabi and their unborn daughter. F.Y.I. The KonoHinab couple are 21.

It's surprising that most of these guys can keep a family going along with their shinobi duties. Naruto being Hokage. Mato, Sasuke and Sakura being the Sanin. And Shikamaru as the commander of the Anbu Black Ops. Obito came up to his dad with his little red ninja cat, Ako, laying in his hair. He asked his dad,

"Dad. Can you teach me the jutsu you use with Tomo?" (Tomo is Mato's black ninja cat, and Ako's father) Mato just laughed.

"Not yet champ. If you used the Giant Panther Summoning Jutsu on Ako, he'd freak out and destroy half of Konoha!" Mato said.

"And who do we blame if mass destruction occurs?"

"Uhhh, the SIXTH!" Obito realized.

"Right, because he can get out of any situation. But don't tell your mother I told you this." Mato whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Mato," Naruto said slapping his ex-teammate on the back. Mato turned around and spit champagne in Naruto's face. Naruto was frozen in place with champagne dripping from his hair, Mato coughed and said,

"Be careful Blondie." Mato stated catching his breath. Naruto pointed at the ceiling and said,

"The roof. The usual." Naruto stated. As they both headed up their with Sasuke and Sakura in tow.

The 2 legendary ninja faced each other on either side of the Academy rooftop.

"START!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"RASENGAN: WIND RELEASE!!!" Naruto yelled as he charged Mato.

"Rasengan: Fire and Lightning Release," Mato stated calmy. Naruto charged but Mato just stood there. As soon as Naruto was within 10 feet of him, Mato sprinted at him and the intense chakra spheres clashed. When it seemed Nauto had the lead, Mato pushed and dispelled Naruto's Rasengan, also flinging Naruto over the roof's edge. He grabbed the roof's edge and pulled himself up.

"Sasuke, what's the score?" Naruto said slumping onto the concrete. In a puff, a notepad appeared in Sasuke's raised hand.

"With this match," Sasuke started,

"Its 95 to 5.…" Naruto smiled.

"In Mato's favor," he finished. Naruto frowned.

"GODDAMMIT!!" Naruto screamed.

"My son will avenge me." Naruto blurted.

"He'll be like Sasuke, without the leaving and family history arc."

"My son's gonna be the best actually ," Sasuke countered.

"ACtually are son," Sakura and Mato said in unison.

"My daughter," Shikamaru said from downstairs.

"Where'd the hell you come from Shikmaru," Sakura yelled.

"From the Nara clan household," Shikamru said smartassily as he came up to the roof.

"I've got an idea," Naruto with a sly look, "let's make sure one of them comes out on top."

"You mean.." Sakura stated. Naruto nodded slowly.

"Okay the plan goes into motion 7 years from now," Naruto said.

"GOT IT!" the rest shouted.

**Reith: That's it! You'll have to wait half a week for the next great chap. I'm evil, I know. Hehehehehe. **


	2. The Next Great Squad

**Reith: HEY! Sorry for not updating, I've had my hands tied up for weeks. Forgive me. Here's more fan fiction fun!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto, but me own Squad 7 (not the original Squad 7) and Mato.**

The Continued Legacy

(Chapter 2: The Next Great Squad)

_7 years after Chap. 1………………………………………….._

In the Academy's Room 401-

Iruka was calling out the names of the graduates into their new squads. (A/N Yes, Iruka is still teaching, even if he's in his 40's) All the other squads had come and gone, but Squad 7 was still waiting. Squad 5 being made up of Haru, Faia (the new name for ShikTema's daughter instead of Shira), Fio and Obito. They waited for fifteen minutes, after fifteen minutes they left, having a good idea who their sensei would be.

_4 hours……._

A man walked a room into the expecting to see four new Genin, impatiently waiting for him. Instead when he opened the door, a kunai that had been placed on top of the door fell off. He saw a note attached to it, written crazy neat pink ink. It read:

_Dear Old Man or Woman,_

_You are late! So we have taken off. After reading this, ring the bell attached to the kunai knife and you'll see if we come back._

_Written and thought of by,_

_Faia Nara, Assistant Leader of Squad 5_

The man found the bell attached to the kunai and rang it. In a flash, three figures broke through three different windows. The man saw before him a girl, and two boys.

_Wait, where's the last one? _The man thought to himself.

Just then he felt a figure brush past him and saw that it was in fact, the last member.

"Obito!! You were supposed to make a dramatic entrance like us!" one boy complained. He wore an open red jacket, with black patches near the shoulders were, his blue shirt had a picture of a chibi toad sitting upon a package of cup ramen and he also wore a pair of white long pants. The loud one also had dark indigo spiky hair with some blue highlights near the middle (A/N Haru's hair was black 7 years ago, but because of the change on environment e.g. back and forth between the Academy it turned a different color).

"It's not like you can tell the squad leader what to do Haru," the second boy said. The second wore a long sleeved tan shirt underneath a blue short sleeved shirt and black shorts, with a slicked back hairstyle, giving his black hair more mystery to it (A/N It's Sasuke's hair style).

"Next time we make an entrance, WE ARE NOTTT going through a window," the girl stated, picking glass out of her clothes. She had on a green sleeveless top which stopped below her chest to revealing her midsection, which was covered by the mesh chain mail shirt she wore underneath her top, along with a long green skirt and bandaged up ankles. The mesh shirt also sprouted from under her sleeveless top, going up to her elbows. He looked at her hair as she fixed it; it was in four spiky ponytails (Like Temari's). Strangely, she had a cloth tied around her midsection, until the man saw it held up a scroll she kept on her back. The scroll was very long in width and was placed vertically going up her back.

"Come on guys, cut it out." The last member said. This one wore a black jacket with white sleeves and black long pants. You could also see a high collar dark green peeping a little over the jacket's collar. This one had light blonde hair that went up in tall spikes.

"Are you Squad 7?" the man asked.

"Yeah" the second boy replied.

"Oh, then I guess I'm your sensei. My name is…" the man started.

"We know who you are," the first guy yelled.

"The copy ninja," the second boy stated.

"A man who, by our standards, is too old to be teaching," the girl said with a grin.

"The man who "reads" porno," the last guy smirked

"KAKASHI HATAKE!" the whole team shouted at the same time.

Kakashi just stared at his new team. "So…. Who are you little freaks?"

"Haru Uzumaki!" the first said.

"Fugaku a.k.a Fio Uchiha" the second boy yawned.

"Faia Nara," the girl said.

"Obito Yasuke," the last guy stated. "And you're calling us freaks? We aren't the ones who read porn. Who reads porn anyways?!"

"It's not po…."

"If you have to be 20 to look at it, IT'S PORN!"

"I hate all of you already. Meet me at the third training ground tomorrow at 8:00 and don't eat breakfast either, unless you want it all over your teammates," he said before vanishing.

Next Day…..

11:00 a.m.

Kakashi shows up to find Squad 7 at the training ground with their parents.

"Why are all your parents here?" Kakashi asked, "Too scared to come here alone?" he asked with a masked grin.

"Just making sure you don't murder our kids, Kakashi," Naruto said, poking his former sensei in the chest.

"Now why would I do that?" he rebutted. All of the parents just eyeballed Kakashi.

"Now you kids kick his ass," Obito said, "We don't need to stay and watch the inevitable, besides I have some business to attend to," he said while starting to walk away.

"You're not skipping your physical THIS time MATO!" Sakura yelled, grabbing her husband.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! OBITO!! YOUR MOTHER'S GOING TO KILL ME! JUST REMEMBER I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU SON!" Mato yelled.

"Don't kill Dad, Mom. I owe him 10 bucks," Obito explained.

"You've been making bets against your son behind my back too! You're either gonna have to do a lot of smooth talking or make great make-up sex tonight," Sakura exclaimed punching Mato on top of his head. "I only hit you because I love you. You know that."

"I know honey," Mato said. They went back towards the main village, with Sakura dragging him by his collar. Mato had a big-ass lump on his head from his wife's fist.

"Yell we should all be going now," Naruto said. So all of the parents left, leaving Squad 5 with their sensei.

"Do your parents always fight?" Haru asked Obito.

"Never. It's just that my dad tries to be sneaky," Obito explained.

"Let's get back to the exercise now," Kakashi said, "If you can take these two bells from me before noon, you'll watch me eat lunch while strapped to the stumps."

"Whatever we know the rest," Fio said smirking.

"Well then…………… let's not delay," Kakashi said, attaching the bells to the bottom of his vest.

In the blink of an eye, the team dispersed into the brush.

"I didn't say "go" but oh well," Kakashi said, taking out his Make-out Tactics book.

_In the brush of the forest………………………………….._

Fio and Haru were still planning their next move, were as Obito and Faia were itching to go ahead.

When their plan was set, Fio moved to a higher location and said,

"Fire Style: Fire Dart Jutsu!" when he muttered those words, small and thin flames appeared in each gap between his fingers. He threw the darts at Kakashi. As the darts approached him, Kakashi started doing seals with one hand, still holding his book in the other. He stopped doing seals and thrust that same hand forward and calmly yelled,

"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!"

As the fire darts zoomed in, Kakashi ensnared them in the water prison. After 2 seconds in the prison they evaporated in vapor nothing. Kakashi brought the book back up to his face and was about to start reading again…… remember I said WAS. Before he could re-read his fav. Book; dozens of new fire darts had targeted him and flew at him at about 45 mph.

"Damn, another good rookie," he muttered as he executed another Water Prison, this time on himself. The Jonin held his breath as he encased himself and as the darts hit the aqua sphere and disappeared. Kakashi dispelled his jutsu and took in a deep breath. As he took the breath in, a HUGE gust of wind passed in front of him and leveled half of the forest to his right.

"I didn't breath in that hard, did I?" the silver haired man questioned.

He sensed two sources of chakra from his left side: a regular chakra and a weak chakra source. He looked in that direction, to find Faia with a puppet. The scroll and the cloth that held it up were gone; he guessed that scroll summoned the puppet. The puppet was about 5 foot 10, had the body of a girl with butterfly wings and six arms, had short light purple hair sprouting from its head and two antennae on its head. It was levitating 2 inches off the ground. The outer ridge of the wings was painted sky blue and the rest of the inside of the wings were pink.

"Not the best camouflage puppet," Kakashi commented, referring to the wings of the puppet.

"This isn't a stealth puppet. DUHH! It's my Kochou, my butterfly puppet," Faia explained. Before he could say another word, the midsection of Kochou opened, like a trap door and about 30 kunai shot out attached to chakra strings. Kakashi bent backwards and the kunai shot over him. He gripped the mass of chakra strings and took out his own kunai and sliced the strings. He threw them behind him and rushed at the puppeteer and her puppet. Faia flicked both of her middle fingers upwards twice and more strings shot from Kochou's hollow insides. The old man dodged them while still sprinting, knowing if any hit him, the spunky girl could control his movements. Kakashi was still running when he noticed the strings retracting back into the puppet. He glanced behind and saw the kunai he threw earlier heading back for him. Faia had more then one purpose from shooting out strings, she didn't want to control him, she wanted to turn him into swiss cheese too! He back flipped and the kunai retreated back into the puppet's stomach, with the trap door closing behind them.

"Another damn genius," Kakashi said, coming back towards land.

Then suddenly Haru burst from the brush, trying to hit Kaka-Sensei with a flying punch. Kakashi gripped the punch, and using Haru's weight, tossed him behind him. When Haru landed, he vanished.

"_Another Shadow Clone addict," _he thought to himself. When he landed, he dashed backwards to avoid more puppet power.

While he dashed back and was distracted, Faia flashed a signal to Obito (still in hiding); he caught on and flashed the same at Fio. Fio nodded back,

"_I guess Faia needs her 5 second break," _he thought. He did a couple of seals and shot out the Fireball jutsu. This one seemed odd though, because when he blew to make the fireball, he did the Mind Transfer Jutsu's final sign and blew threw the hole in the sign. After the Fireball was let loose, Fio collapsed on the branch, then the real Haru came and picked him up.

Kakashi saw a giant fireball erupt from the tree tops, it headed towards him, but, of course, he dodged it. As the Fireball zoomed over the stream (remember the stream Naruto was in from Episode 3 or 4, that one), it rose up and swooped back to hit Kakashi. It took the Silver haired jonin by surprise, but he dodged it. The fireball just did the same thing again. This cycle of charge and dodge happened 4 more times. Kakashi was getting pissed off from dodging, when he was about to dodge again, he could not. A chakra string had been wrapped around his chest. Faia smirked from behind the tree she hid behind. Though it was chakra, after 5 seconds Mr. Hatake broke it and was prepared to jump, but before he could do so, he heard a voice beneath him, inside the ground,

"Earth Style: Earth Shackle Jutsu!" the voice said. It was Obito underneath the earth. He was inside a tunnel. He thrust his hands up so they aligned with Kakashi's feet (A/N There is still 5 inches of earth between Obito's hands & Kakashi's feet).

Before he could realize it, Kakashi's feet were ensnared in rocks. He tried to break through but since Obito was still channeling chakra to the surface, the shackles couldn't break. Kakashi desperately struggled, but then the fireball hit him. As the fireball passed through, Kakashi endured the heat.

When about half had passed, he felt a strange presence overcome him. When the fireball had vanished, Kakashi stood there with a thin line of smoke coming from his shoulders and knees. Obito had come up to the surface, Faia came into the clearing and Haru showed up, carrying Fio over his shoulder.

The trio stared at Kakashi as he brought up a shaking hand. At first it was clenched, then Kakashi looked at them a flashed the peace sign.

"It worked!" Haru cheered.

"Step back and let me do my thing," Faia said. The boys stepped away as Faia stepped up and prepared.

_Inside Kakashi's mind…._

Kakashi was standing in a totally black place, looking around.

"What the hell is happening!?" he asked.

A giant finger tapped his shoulder, before he looked completely around him, a giant hand swooped him in its grasp. The hand was brought up to a face and Kakashi saw it was a giant Fio holding him!

"Sup," Fio said,

"Get out of my head," Kakashi demanded.

"Nope."

"How'd you get in here anyway?"

"The reason the Giant Fireball was chasing you was because my spirit was guiding it."

"Huh?"

"It was my Fireball Mind Break. It combines Fireball Jutsu with Mind Transfer."

"But how'd Obito get underground?"

"That his jutsu, Mole Drill. He jumps up, then points his head down and starts a spin, thus acting like a drill and tunneling underground."

"Giving the enemy information is just plain stupid, Uchiha."

"You're our sensei. You where gonna find out."

"Well anyway its time you got out of my head," said a voice from off screen. Fio turned around to see a Kakashi twice his size.

"Ohhh snap!" he yelled before Giant Kakashi punched him away and rescuing Little Kakashi.

_In the REAL world….._

Faia had Kochou straighten her arms. The elbows snapped back on a hinge, so there was no forearm. The lower thighs of the legs snapped too. Then all of a sudden, sand started poring out of the holes.

Once all the sand was out, it formed a 2 foot high pile on the ground. Fio began to stir and Kakashi was back in control of his own body.

"I got this," Faia said. Kochou, now without her extra weight, could now fly. The puppet flew towards Kakashi with a punch. Kakashi deflected the punch, Faia made Kochou retreat.

Kakashi now knew he would have to go to the max without the Sharingan if he wanted to win. Obito then burst through the ground, causing Kakashi to jump up. That's where Haru and Fio where waiting. Fio sort of stood in mid-air, with a clone standing on his shoulders, holding Haru by his collar. Obito has also behind Kakashi in the air.

"_The perfect trap!" _Obito thought.

The clone threw Haru and Obito threw a giant shuriken, both heading for Kakashi. Kakashi was stressed out by now, he hadn't had this much trouble since Naruto and Sakura's second bell test. He was still firm on the inside; he grabbed the center of the giant shuriken in one hand and Haru's face in the other. He threw each thing in the opposite direction. He threw Haru at Obito and they both crashed into the ground. The shuriken headed for Fio and the shadow clone. Fio pushed off the clone and the shuriken hit the clone. Fio has heading face first to the ground, he did some hand signs and pressed a flattened out hand against his stomach.

"Summoning Jutsu!" he yelled. Karo, a small crow wearing a green shirt with a red scarf around his neck, and **Koumori, a bat with an eye patch, appeared from the smoke of the seal. Because he uses these 2, Fio is also has the nickname Crow-kun, since he is seen with Karo more than Koumori. He grabbed both animals' feet and brought his feet forward to land on. He let go before he hit the ground and did the sign that generates chakra. The summons vanished in smoke as he landed. When Fio landed, he pulled a Wind Shuriken from what seemed nothing. He executed the Demon Wind Shuriken, without the jump, just the swing throw. Kakashi easily sidestepped it. Strangely after he sidestepped, a small part of his sleeve was sliced by nothing. He sensed whatever tried to slice him come back, but he also sensed another presence. He dodged both invisible forces, when they came back he lightly punched one on its side. He heard whatever it was stick into the ground. The thing then became visible, it was a Wind Shuriken. Then the shuriken went up in a puff of smoke, turning into Koumori. He then realized what Fio did. Summons disappear on their own, Fio did a sign THEN they disappeared. The bat flew at Kakashi, fangs bared. Kakashi dodged the bat and caught the second invisible shuriken. It transformed into Karo and both little guys flew back to Fio. **

**Kakashi decided to get away from the kids and jumped over the trees. He felt 2 hands pressed against his head, and then he saw Obito jump in front of him. Obito had used Kakashi to vault in front of him. He stared at Obito until out of the bottom of his eyes; he saw something fly towards him from below. It just missed him and as it revved to come back. He looked and saw it was Faia and Kochou. Kochou had its arms wrapped over Faia's shoulders, crossing. This enabled Faia to fly along with Kochou. Kakashi dodged the duo, hopping over the treetops at lightning speed. He wasn't looking in front of himself, he didn't see an Obito clone uppercut him. The real Obito then came and punched Kakashi into a clearing. Kakashi stood up, on guard, prepared for more assaults from the tiny terrors. **

**Instead a red cat came up next to him, rubbing his leg and purring. It had a weird bump between its ears. The team didn't seem to be around so Kakashi bent down and pet the cat. When he lifted his hand, red paint was on his glove. Then he saw something show where the cat's weird bump was. He rubbed the cat's head down, to reveal a Leaf headband (Like Choji's in Part I)! Then he sensed hostility as the cat growled and then pounced towards him. The cat made its claws grow about 3 inches long and it sliced through his vest. After that moment, the team came into view. Haru and Fio came through the brush, Faia came over the trees flying with Kochou still on her back and Obito came into view flying, using his Air Riding Jutsu. (A/N Using chakra, he attaches 2 shuriken to the bottom of each foot and uses chakra again, to spin them at high speed. Thus allowing a liftoff.) **

**When Kakashi spotted them, he fled. Obito swooped in to grab the cat. He then placed the cat on his shoulder.**

**"Good work Ako," Obito said, petting his nin-cat.**

**"Didn't think he would be that easy to fool," Ako said.**

**"Well he is old," Obito commented. He sniffed the air pointed to the left, "That way."**

**They followed Kakashi until they made a full circle around the training ground to where they started. Kakashi stood right in the middle as still as hell. Haru used his Shadow Clone jutsu to make a line of clones. Each clone grabbed the feet of the clone in front of it. Haru grabbed the hands of the first clone and jumped into the clearing.**

**"Shadow Clone Technique: Shadows of Hell WHIP!" he cried, flinging the clones like a whip. The whip's end smashed into Kakashi. Only to find out it was a Kakashi Clone. The all of a sudden, Haru was surrounded by 50 Kakashi clones. Haru wasn't scared he just started swinging the whip and then yelled,**

**"Shadow Clone Technique: Dragon Hurricane!" As Haru destroyed the clones, Kakashi appeared behind the rest of the team that was still in the trees.**

**"Secret Finger Taijutsu: A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH X 3!!!" poking each member quickly and painfully in the ass. All three of them burst into the clearing, howling in pain. Haru didn't see them in time to stop the Hurricane. Obito stopped grabbing his butt long enough to throw some shuriken at 2 of the middle clones. The hit clones disappeared, so the ones near the end, which had nothing to hold onto now, fell. Then Haru swung and let go of the ones still holding on into the distance. It took Obito, Faia and Fio a minute to over come the pain. Kakashi appeared next to the pile of sand Kochou had left.**

**"Give up yet?" he asked the four.**

**"NEVER!" the three boys yelled in unison, shaking their fists.**

**"In fact… things are about to get TOO interesting," Faia grinned.**

**All of a sudden, a small object jumped out of the sand. It was all dark, so the figure was not made out. It went up Kakashi's vest, he tried to grab it but couldn't. Faia was on the ground laughing. Kakashi then dashed at the quartet, but then stopped after 10 meters.**

**"_What the HELL?! I can't move?!"_**** he thought.**

**Then the tiny figure dashed from the top of Kakashi's vest to Faia's hand. It was a little scorpion puppet. **

**"That's a good Sako. Good Sako." She said, scratching the puppet's stinger. Faia's team members looked at her, with an expression. ******

"HUH?"

"Even I can surprise you guys," she said with a wink, "Sako always hides in Kochou's extra sand weight. He's in pieces, but since I infuse some of my chakra into him, he can move on his own. He assembled himself inside the sand then springs a surprise attack. His pinchers have a little slot containing a paralysis powder, whenever he pinches or stabs something the powder id released."

"So that's why Pervy-Emo-Senpai over there can't move." Haru said, throwing a rock at Kakashi.

"Well let's finish this gang," Obito said. Everyone nodded. They formed a square formation and began thrusting their hands back and forth. As they did that, a giant ball of chakra appeared the middle of the formation. When it was finished they flung it at the still Kakashi and yelled,

"Squad 7 Special Jutsu!"

Kakashi sweat like crazy as it flew towards him. Luckily for him, it stopped right in front of his face…………………………

……………

……………

……………

……………

……………

……………

……………

……………

Then it exploded right in his FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Kyojin Bakuretsu Konki Rasen Ken! Giant Exploding Rasengan!"

He flew straight up into the air. Kakashi came back down to the ground two minutes later. As soon as he hit the ground, the alarm clock rang out, indicating twelve o'clock.

"Time," Obito stated. Kakashi's clothes were jacked up, rips everywhere and bruises and anything else you can think of XD.

"Well might as well eat," Fio commented.

"YEAH," Haru said, pumping his fist. The four friends sat down and at the box lunches Kakashi thought he could taunt them with.

_15 minutes later… _

"That was good," Faia said getting up and stretching out. Haru's response was a burp as loud as a chainsaw. Fio punched Haru in the back of his head, chuckling.

"That wasn't enough for me," Obito said.

"Damn. You never get enough food," Fio said. Obito just shrugged at him.

Then everyone noticed Kakashi was still unconscious.

"How are we gonna get him back to the village?" Haru asked.

"I'm not going to touch him. He's a perv and I'm a girl. We do NOT mix!" Faia said with her nose up.

"Welllllllllllllllllllllllll," Haru said.

"Yesssssssssh," Obito moaned. He grabbed one of Kakashi's legs and dragged him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH??" the rest of the team said. They noticed as Obito dragged their new sensei, his face was scrapping against the ground.

"I know," he said. "You know…. I think this is going to be one hell of a time with Kaka-sensei." The others nodded as they dragged one old perv back to the village.

**Reith: I think this chapter went really well. R & R plz!**


End file.
